Times have changed. There has been a dramatic rise in nuclear families and this coupled with increasing globalization is affecting the way we live, work, and interact. But humans will continue to remain human; the human instinct to form communities, stay connected, interact and collaborate still exists. There is a need to facilitate and ease these processes in a new era of ever-growing population and information where time is precious. The experience of real face-to-face interaction is often missing. Technology has to emulate components of real experiences and human factors in order for users to be fully satisfied.
An ever growing segment of the population is relying on the Internet to purchase various products and services. Offerings such as those related to travel have become ever more popular with respect to online purchasing. As users are generally familiar with their travel requirements, and adequate information is provided online for users to make their travel decisions, many users make all of their travel bookings online.
While there has been an increase in the percentage of people purchasing items of apparel online, it has not mirrored the percentages of people that purchase goods and services such as travel packages online. One of the main reasons for the different rates of adoption is because of the requirements associated with purchasing items of apparel. One of the main requirements when purchasing apparel whether purchased online or through a conventional establishment is to ensure that the item fits. The determination of whether an item fits often cannot be made with regards to just the displayed or stated size of the item. Items from different manufacturers though of the same size, often fit differently. Therefore, people often wish to be able to try on the items before purchasing to determine the suitability of fit, and how it appears.
Further, when shopping for items of apparel, people generally enjoy the social components of shopping. Many people will often take others to stores when purchasing apparel for the feedback or even company. As a result of the limitations associated with current models for online apparel shopping, the public has not been as ready to adopt such shopping methods. Methods are needed to facilitate collaboration and decision making, and for emulating reality through technology in all facets of the user's life including work, business, study, research, travel, legal affairs, family life, entertainment, and shopping.